


Only You

by claryfrayed



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Feels, M/M, Magic Revealed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-01 22:48:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17876228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/claryfrayed/pseuds/claryfrayed
Summary: Arthur finds out about Merlin's magic and he doesn't react well to it. Merlin has to flee the kingdom.





	1. Chapter One

    “In the events that I don’t make it back, I leave you in charge of the kingdom,” Arthur said as he held out his signet ring to him. Merlin stared in awe. Did Arthur realize what he was giving him or what he was doing and what this meant for that matter? Apparently he did because the look on his face was completely serious.

    “Arthur, I can’t…,I’m not…” he was about to say, ‘qualified,’ but Arthur pressed the ring into his hand. Merlin’s mouth had gone dry and Arthur’s eyes met his own for a moment before he turned away from him. The warlock curled his fingers around the ring and he wondered, not for the first time, what all of this meant.

-

    That had been three months ago. Arthur hadn’t taken the ring back and Merlin hadn’t mentioned it again, though he wore the ring now around his neck like a reminder. He knew that at any given moment he might have to take Arthur up on what he’d told him and it scared him more than he let on. The thought of losing Arthur was almost too much to handle, so he just didn’t think about it.

    The one thing he was thinking about right now was making sure that what Arthur had said those months ago wasn’t about to come true. They were on a hunt when some bandits attacked. This always happened and yet Arthur insisted on going on these hunts and Merlin had to go, not because Arthur had insisted it, but because he knew that he would do whatever he had to to protect him. And now he was having to step in and do just that. The bandits had magic on their side, which was a really risky move on their part.

    Just as the sorcerer was about to attack Arthur with a spell, Merlin stepped in front of him, ignoring Arthur’s shout of, “Get out of the way, idiot!”, and he launched a spell back in retaliation. The spell rebounded on the sorcerer and he went flying. The rest of the bandits scattered, leaving Merlin and Arthur there with the now aged and passed out sorcerer. Apparently the sorcerer thought it would be funny to place an aging spell on Arthur.

    “Merlin! What did you do?” Arthur’s voice was angry, more than angry, he was furious and Merlin winced a little before he turned around and faced him. Absentmindedly, his hand reached up to clasp the ring that was hidden under his neckerchief, though Arthur didn’t notice and he didn’t really know he was doing it either. “You have magic!?”

    The king’s eyes were wide and filled with a ferocity that worried Merlin. He’d seen Arthur angry before, but never like this toward him.

    “You’ve been lying to me this whole time?” He wondered if Arthur might explode from all the anger in his voice. If anyone would do that, it would be Arthur.

    “I use it for you, Arthur. Only you. That’s all I’ve ever wanted to do, I always want to protect you.”

    “Protect me?! Hah! You couldn’t protect me if you tried. Clumsy, idiot, Merlin. How could you be a sorcerer?”

    “I was born with it, sire,” Merlin said in a softer tone back to him.

    Arthur blinked at him, clearly at a loss as what to do. Would he leave it be? Let them go on as they had been? Apparently not, because Arthur’s next words almost had him wishing he had let that sorcerer cast his spell.

    “Go! Get out of here. And don’t return Merlin. You are hereby banished from Camelot.”

    Merlin stared. What? He dropped his hand back to his side, staring as Arthur started marching away. He hopped up on his horse, gathering Merlin’s with him as well to ride on home.

    “Arthur!” He called out after him, voice stronger than he felt. The king acted as if he wasn’t there. He rode on, leaving Merlin behind.

-

    “Where is Merlin?” Gwen asked as she delivered a meal to Arthur’s room a day later. He’d needed a new servant, but hadn’t had the heart to get one yet and Gwen had been more than happy to take up Merlin’s duties. Though he knew that she was concerned. Gaius had questioned him too, but he hadn’t been able to give him any answers.

    Merlin had lied to him. Therefore Gaius had probably also lied. Why did everyone betray him?

    “Gone,” Arthur replied simply as he poked at his stew.

    “Gone? Merlin wouldn’t just leave. Did something happen with his mother or…?”

    “He’s just gone, Guinevere! Leave it be!” Arthur snapped. And he felt bad for it later because she shied away from him and wouldn’t speak to him unless she had to for the remainder of the day. Maybe this was his problem, he thought. He was too short tempered and he kept losing everyone because of it.

    No, losing Merlin had not been his fault. That had been Merlin’s fault for lying to him. He had plenty of opportunities to tell him and he never had. He never even gave him the chance to understand.

    Arthur stared at his meal, suddenly not hungry. He managed to get out of his clothes, though he hated to admit that he had a little trouble with that and he went to bed early for the night.

-

    Merlin wandered. He’d wandered the forest for hours and didn’t know what to do with himself. He’d made a huge mistake and now he couldn’t go home.

    Home. Camelot had become home to him as had Arthur, Gwen, Gaius and the knights had become like his family. He cried for all that he lost as he fingered the ring. Why had Arthur given it to him, he wondered. Why had he given it to him when he had been able to toss him aside so easily?

    In a fit of being upset and sad, Merlin yanked off the necklace and tossed it before he hurried off deeper into the forest. He needed to find somewhere to stay warm for the night. It would be awhile before he could get to Ealdor and without the supplies he needed. And he didn’t know what he was going to do if he couldn’t get there.


	2. Chapter Two

    A week. It had been a week since he had sent Merlin away and Arthur had become more irritable than ever. Everyone stayed away from him, though Gwen still tried to coax him to eat and take care of himself. She was good to him, better than he deserved. Maybe she was hiding something from him too. No. He couldn’t think like that.

    Arthur pushed aside the papers he’d been going over for the court and started pacing his room.

    He missed Merlin. He ached for him. He’d often called him an idiot and a girl and other nonsensical things when really, Merlin was the best friend that he’d ever had. And…he loved him.

    Arthur had known the moment that he realized he loved Merlin when he’d given him his ring all those months ago. Did Merlin still have it, he wondered. He’d basically handed over Merlin the kingdom in that moment and if he was an evil sorcerer as his father had once claimed that all sorcerer’s were, then he would have taken advantage of that. He hadn’t taken advantage of that. Merlin continued being his servant. He continued looking after him more than anyone else ever had and he had continued being his friend.

    Maybe he was wrong about sorcerers.

    With that thought in mind, Arthur had George prepare his horse and he took off. Gwen had tried to get him to take one of the knights with him, but he needed to do this alone. He needed to find Merlin and bring him back home where he belonged.

-

    Merlin had found a cave and he hadn’t been able to leave yet. It had rained last night and now he had a cold. He sniffled and wished that he still had his ring with him. Arthur, he missed Arthur so much. And he missed Gaius. He missed everyone else too. Would he ever see any of them again?

    Standing up, Merlin made himself get out of the cave even though his body ached and all he wanted to do was lay down. He started walking onward toward Ealdor. If he couldn’t return home then he could return to his childhood home. His mother would welcome him back after she heard what happened to him.

    As he started his way back to Ealdor, he didn’t know that a certain king was looking for him in the same forest.

-

    “Merlin!” Arthur called out. Merlin wasn’t where he’d left him. Of course he wouldn’t be. He would have gotten hungry and he would have needed to find shelter. He hoped that Merlin had been able to find shelter.

    He walked through the forest, looking for any sign of Merlin. It had been a week, maybe Merlin had made his way back to Ealdor by now.

    The king had been walking for a few hours now when he spotted it. A glint from the light. Arthur bent down to retrieve the object and his breath caught in his throat. It was his signet ring. Well, Merlin’s ring. Merlin must have tossed it aside after he’d told him to leave, but this was a bit away from where they’d been. Could he be near?

    Not wanting to get his hopes up too much, Arthur continued onward. He wasn’t going to stop until he found Merlin.

-

    Merlin had to stop for some food. He’d eaten some berries earlier, but those hadn’t held him over for too long. It’d be great if he could find a nest of even a rabbit. He didn’t usually like hunting creatures, but he was so hungry he could do with the food and with how lightheaded he was feeling, he knew that it would make a world of difference.

    He was about to cast a spell to see ahead of him when he heard a crunch somewhere behind him. He whirled and turned around. There was no one there, but then there was another crunch and then a few more. He was beginning to see the glint of armor up ahead. No. No it couldn’t be. Had Arthur sent a knight out after him? He was trying to go back to Ealdor. It wasn’t his fault that he’d caught a cold while being out too.

    Picking up his pace, Merlin started to run as fast as his feet would carry him. He found a path of large rocks, thinking whoever was after him wouldn’t follow him there. They did.

    “Merlin!” Arthur’s voice. That was without a doubt Arthur’s voice. He’d come to kill him himself. Panicking, Merlin ran forward and cast a spell backward to block Arthur’s way. He heard Arthur screaming his name, but he kept going. He was going so fast he didn’t notice where he was going. Merlin tripped. He fell flat on his back and he could barely keep his eyes open. Even though he’d caused that barrier he could hear Arthur coming closer.

    “No,” he breathed out miserably just before he passed out. He barely heard Arthur’s scolding of, “Idiot,” before he drifted off into his own head.


	3. Chapter Three

    Arthur hadn’t thought that Merlin would actually run away from him. Though he supposed it made sense considering the laws that were still held in Camelot. He should change them. If he wanted Merlin to feel safe in Camelot, he should make sure those laws were fixed. However, he had a more pressing problem. He’d had to carry Merlin all the way back to Camelot and fortunately his horse hadn’t been too far away. He lifted Merlin on the horse with him and rode the rest of the way back home.

    Once in Camelot, he got off the horse, bringing Merlin with him. People noticed him and alerted others that he had returned. Ignoring them all, Arthur carried a still passed out and clearly injured Merlin back to Gaius’s chambers.

    “Sire, what is…Merlin? What happened to him?”

    Gaius had been finishing up for the evening when he’d showed up and upon seeing the state of Merlin, he gestured to the sick bed and had Arthur lay him down.

    “He was running from me, the idiot. I wasn’t going to hurt him, but he ran and he tripped. He’s really hurt Gaius. Can you help him?”

    The physician listened to him as he looked over Merlin. “A broken foot. That will be fixable. And a cold, from the sounds of it.” Indeed, Merlin’s breath was a bit raspsy. Arthur pressed his fist gently to his mouth as he started to pace.

    “Why was he running from you, sire?” Gaius asked as he prepared himself to fix Merlin’s leg. He got out the supplies he’d need after too.

    Arthur dropped his hand and looked down in shame. “I know about his magic. I learnt of it and I sent him away. I banished him, but I couldn’t — I need him here, Gaius.”

    He didn’t know why he’d admitted so much to the man and yet deep down he had a good feeling about why he did. Gaius had always been a fatherly figure to him when his own had been absent or strict or unwilling to listen. He knew that Gaius would understand him as much as he could.

    “Then you won’t make him flee again once he’s recovered?”

    His eyes gazed over at the man and he shook his head. “No, I intend to change the law. With Merlin’s help, if he still wants me.” After how scared Merlin had been of him, he wouldn’t be surprised if he ran of his own accord.

-

    Merlin woke in familiar chambers. It was daylight out now and his leg was in pain, though he could feel pressure on it. His throat felt less scratchy and he didn’t feel the need to cough as much as he had been before. He pushed himself up and looked around. Gaius’s chambers, his chambers too really. How had he gotten here? There Gaius was asleep on the bed and there…sitting in a chair was Arthur gazing at him.

    “You’re awake,” the king commented as he stood.

    “U-Um yes, sire. I suppose I am.” Hating that he sounded nervous, he wasn’t going to break his gaze with Arthur. Had Arthur brought him back here? He must’ve. Why? Why had he done that when he had banished him?

    As Arthur drew near, he saw him lift up a hand, not noticing the necklace that dangled from it and he flinched away from him. If he had been looking Arthur he would have seen him frown.

    “You don’t seriously think I’m going to hurt you, do you? I know I was mad, but I would never hurt you.”

    Was mad. Merlin chanced a look at him and finally noticed the necklace and Arthur’s ring. The king held it out toward him.

    “You dropped this. Take it.”

    Merlin was hesitant to do so. Why did Arthur want him to have that ring so badly? He pushed it more toward him and Merlin swallowed thickly before he spoke. “Why? Why do you want me to have that? Shouldn’t you give it to some princess…or…or Gwen?”

    “Gwen?” Arthur’s eyes widened in surprise. “What? No. She’s my friend. No, I want you to have it because…,” at this Arthur knelt down on one knee. What was he doing? Gaius’s light snoring had him glancing over at the man as did Arthur. Clearing his throat, Arthur continued and he had to look back at him. “I was a fool to send you away. I didn’t want to see how much good you’d done for me. And for Camelot. But I see it now. I see all that you’ve and I know you’ve been the best friend that I could ever have. My best friend and…someone that I love.”

    He felt his breath catch in his throat and Merlin was pretty sure he hadn’t heard Arthur right. Someone that he loved? What?

    “Don’t look so surprised. I wouldn’t give this ring to just anyone. Take it. And when you’re ready, I hope that you will accept being my consort. And my Court Sorcerer.”

    Could he be going into shock? Merlin felt as if his heart was racing and his brain was stopping all at once. Court Sorcerer, consort. What else? Advisor too?

    “Who are you and what have you done with Arthur Pendragon?” Merlin finally asked when some of his senses came back to him.

    Arthur blinked at him, looking a little hurt as well as concerned.

    “I’m who I’ve always been,” Arthur told him. “Now you just know how I feel about you.” Then Arthur was taking his hand in his own, uncurling his fingers and sitting the ring on it’s necklace against his palm. “Well?”

     Could he accept? After being so hurt last week, it seemed surreal to have Arthur asking this of him. But then he knew it wasn’t completely impossible to believe either. Arthur was always doing things with him that he didn’t with anyone else. He made sure that he smiled if he hadn’t seen him do in awhile. He gave him clothes, which now he realized had been tokens of his affection. And he’d even been letting him join him for meals in his chambers lately too. No, this love Arthur had for him had been obvious, he’d just been in denial of it because he didn’t think the other man would ever feel the same way as he did. And certainly not once he knew about his magic. When Arthur mentioned him being Court Sorcerer, he knew that meant one thing. The king was going to allow magic back into Camelot.

    “Yes,” Merlin finally said.

    “Yes?”

    He curled his hand around the ring and smiled brightly at Arthur.

    “I’ll be your consort and your Court Sorcerer too.”

    The grin that Arthur gave him was large enough to light any room. Suddenly he was enveloped in a hug and Merlin couldn’t fight back his groan of pain. “The leg,” he mumbled against Arthur’s neck as he was shifted a bit while Arthur held onto him. They hugged onto each other for a moment longer before they heard Gaius clear his throat.

     “Don’t let me distract you,” Gaius said when they both gave him a sheepish look after they’d parted from each other. The man had a knowing look in his eyes and a smile on his face as well.


End file.
